


I don't even feel small pain

by tigragrece



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Not Beta Read, Original Female Character is football player, more tags soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Lewis meet one girl during one party organised by one of his sponsor. The girl is one football player and is a good player. They become slowly friends and maybe more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in Foruma one RPF about Original Female Character (the next one is about another driver) and this is not me the original Female Character
> 
> Written this at the 1st Person ( a character that i have invented) had this idea while talking with one of my friends
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

I was at the party because of my sponsor for the club, I was really stressed and not at my place because it’s not really my stuff to be here.  
I have seen Lewis Hamilton, I didn’t know we had the same sponsor. It was weird to see him here, and specially alone, everyone thought he was with someone but not.  
I rest alone during the party, where I drink a little and play on my phone when no one was looking. 

Then Lewis arrive and say “Hi, I don’t  think we have presented”

“No, and I'm sorry I'm just a little shy I'm Alicia”

“Nice to meet you, I'm Lewis”

“I know who you are, don’t worry” I was smiling

“Don’t worry I know also about you”

“Really ?”

“You are the captain of the club, the best player, i,” He said and I was so blushing

“Thank you so much”

“It okay to rest with you here, I don’t want to be with everyone”

“No problem, I just rest here because I don’t deal well with people”

“It happens I know a little about that even if I try to be cool with everyone “

We talk a lot about all of the stuff, we even exchange phone number, he texted me as soon as out from the party, he asked me when was my next game and where because he wanted to come, and see if we could have dinner after. And I say yes


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapter can be part of one season maybe imaginary. About the win and stuff, everything is invented ^^

Before the game, I send one text to Lewis, telling him that he is invited by me and that he has one ticket, I send him information.   
He was happy, even if he said to me it’s was no need because he would have found one ticket, but I really wanted to invite him.

I was playing for Manchester City, I have also played for Lyon and Zenit St Petersburg it’s was great.  
We knew that if we were saw each other people would talk about us, for my part I don’t care.

We won the game and I scored one goal, I was happy since we were near the end of a season and was ready to qualify for European competitions.   
I had to give the interview like always since I'm captain and texted Lewis that I would arrive, he waits for me.   
He was waiting for me at his car, and they were going at one restaurant, where he felicitated me and we talked about his first race on European soil, I tell him that I follow Formula One and that I would believe in him for win some races.

“Do you think I can see you ?”

“Yeah when ?”

“When you are available, I really want to know you more”

“It’s the same about me and since you have come to one of my game, I should go at one of your race”

“I would love that, tell me when and you can be at my paddock”

“Deal”


End file.
